


处刑日

by Bluefarewell



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: 1793, Alternate Universe, French Revolution, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefarewell/pseuds/Bluefarewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一方送另一方上断头台前的最后交谈。<br/>雨果的《九三年》Xover，令人不适的BE。我不是开玩笑的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	处刑日

他打开囚室的门前设想过很多情景，也许Charles正在祈祷，也许他们会大吵一架，像平常一样继续无休止的争论，也许他会憎恨、失望，或是拒绝与他说话……  
但他从未想过会是现在这幅情形。  
他的朋友面色苍白但眼神镇静，看到他走进，死刑犯抬起头，用他所熟悉的笑容。在Erik见过的无数临刑的人枯槁、空洞和恐惧的脸中，没有人像他一样。  
他不由自主地伸出双臂去拥抱对方，一如往常。就好像军事法庭上的审判没有发生，好像在最后时分投下死刑赞成票的并不是他。  
紧接着他就明白，他错了。Charles松开手臂，端详着自己的审判官。  
“你知道，”他轻轻地抚上那张疲惫却坚毅的面容，“我从未想过死神会长着这样一张脸。”  
Erik动了一下，没有说话。他的眼睛已经烧得干涩，他看到的一切满是血红。  
自从众人开始狂欢新时代的胜利起结局就已注定，纸卷上密密麻麻写满了字，唯独没有给仁慈留下任何位置。一切都在坍塌，掘墓者也不可幸免，那时他们跳着欢庆的舞蹈，头顶上是倾倒的神像，脚下是坟墓，假装看不到它永远贪婪地等待着被填满。  
“我不是来为自己的选择道歉的。”  
“我也并不是在期待这个。”  
“如果你能明白……”  
“我的确。”  
“你不明白！”  
我可以毫不犹豫地为你去死，但永远不会为你而改变。  
“是什么让我们变成这样？”他突然说，“你与我，我们原本想要的是同样的事。”  
死刑犯替他擦去眼泪。  
“我很抱歉，但我们不是。”

一种绝望的寂静充斥着囚室，他们彼此交换了一下目光。  
“噢，朋友……没有人引领你会成为什么……？”  
随即他的脸上闪过一抹苦笑。  
“那已经不是我该关心的问题了，是吗？未来已经不可改变了。”  
“我告诉过你，”Erik咬着牙，似乎每说一个字都是折磨，“我不想要这样的结局……我不要你的未来！”  
“你想要什么？”  
他将头抵在冰冷的囚室墙壁上。  
我想要你在我身边。  
眼下无论如何都不是一个适合说这句话的时机，因此一切仅是陷入了沉默。  
“你不肯宽恕自己，Erik，因此也无法宽恕他人。”  
“我从未想过要宽恕自己。”  
“我的朋友，你已经走得太远了，”他叹息着说，“我不知道等待着你的是什么。”  
Erik只是握紧了腰间的枪柄。  
“你我都清楚那将会是什么。”

没有你我还能走多远呢？迷宫走到尽头谁来做收线者？脱轨的世界罪有应得，在它没有方向的绝望空气中，每一次呼吸都是死期。  
这样也好。他想。

 

“再见，老朋友。”

他的朋友微微皱眉，似乎在因听到的并非“永别”而惊讶。  
然而他下一秒就明白了这句话的真实含义，Charles摇了摇头：“不。”  
阻止也没用。Erik用眼神告诉他。  
他想起宣布结果时琴•格雷的质问，那位喊出“无罪”的女公民代表瞪着他，像是想用目光把他烧成灰。  
“我以为他是你朋友。”  
“他是唯一和我对等的人。”  
他只是简单地回答她，声音喑哑。

“再见，Erik.”他低声说。

牢门重新关上时沉闷地响了两下，正如第二天黎明时遥相呼应的两个声音。

 

Fin.


End file.
